


【all花】罗马玫瑰

by aijiang111



Series: 萨维林家族 [2]
Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 骨科后续，真·没头没脑PWP。不要care情节了，爽就够了。





	【all花】罗马玫瑰

　　老教皇去世后，RobertoSaverin成了梵蒂冈教廷的新主人。萦绕在罗马上空多日的不安与动荡随着新教皇的上台被驱散，欧洲各国使节带来贺礼，恭祝上帝在人世间有了全新的代理人。  
　　  
　　而现在，Roberto坐在自己的书房里，犹疑着看着自己面前的信件。他即将要做一个重大的决定。  
　　  
　　欧洲各个王室中，法国和西班牙最难以控制。天主教会在人民心中是强大的精神支柱，他们信仰君权神授，所以世俗君主的权力，理应由教皇——上帝的代理人——授予。但是这几十年，法国和西班牙对这项制度日渐不满，他们一次又一次冲击教皇画下的束缚。  
　　  
　　与此同时，教廷内部的腐败作风也越来越受到诟病。高耸着哥特式尖顶的教堂接连而起，内部装潢金碧辉煌，穹顶的壁画出自各个名家。主教们个个穿着华贵的锦绣长袍，持着宝石做成的念珠诵经。他们的奢靡，与世俗统治下的平民形成鲜明的对比。  
　　  
　　Roberto内心满是风雨飘摇的不安。但眼下，如何安抚西班牙王室、如何回复他们的请求，是他最大的难题。他在书房来回踱步，最终决定把他的三个孩子都叫到面前。  
　　  
　　不一会儿，Alex、Michele和Eduardo三兄弟就站在了他的面前。Alex和Michele只差一岁，Eduardo比他们小一些，站在他已经成年的两个哥哥面前，他像一枝刚抽芽的幼苗。  
　　  
　　Roberto注视着自己的小儿子。他知道罗马人如何称呼Eduardo：他们叫他“罗马城的玫瑰”。他被两个哥哥娇宠到近乎无法无天的地步，两个哥哥像是守着公主的骑士一样对他寸步不离。Roberto听说过那些传闻：关于Alex是怎么把Eduardo抱上马背，又或者是Michele怎样冒着危险猎回Eduardo喜欢的斑鹿。Eduardo也许不是罗马城中最美貌的少年；但他的身世，让他成为天上的月亮。那些本该耀眼的星星，都只能沦为黯淡的陪衬。  
　　  
　　Eduardo今年十五岁。他在去年迎来了分化，成为一名Omega。这差不多是所有人意料中的结果：Eduardo容貌柔美，从小就温和善良，哥哥们喜欢的弓箭与骑术，他一概看不上眼。随着Eduardo分化期的第一次热潮结束，Roberto偷偷松了口气：他需要，或者说，Saverin家族需要一个Omega。  
　　  
　　尽管身负教职让Roberto无法公开承认自己与三个孩子的血缘，但整个欧洲都知道三兄弟的身世。他们是壮大Saverin家族的关键；而有时候，一个Omega通过联姻带来的利益，比一个Alpha用剑和战斗获得的还要更多。  
　　  
　　而现在，Roberto即将宣布Eduardo的命运。  
　　  
　　他把Eduardo叫到自己面前，宽大的手掌抚了抚幼子的侧脸。Eduardo有一双林中精灵一般的眼睛；Roberto相信，自己的儿子能用这双眼睛，蛊惑住任何一个Alpha。  
　　  
　　“Edu，”教皇沉稳地开口，“我把你许配给了LexLuthor。他写信向我求亲，我已经答应了。”  
　　  
　　Alex和Michele都错愕地盯着自己的父亲。Eduardo也抬起脸。他棕色的眼睛里，湿漉漉地扑闪着震惊与迷茫。  
　　  
　　显然，三兄弟都知道Lex。西班牙的暴君名头响亮，他通过弑父得到王位，还屠杀了大批对他继位发出反对声音的人。他登上王座的路途，堆满了累累的白骨。  
　　  
　　“父亲！”Michele下意识想要上前，Alex抓住了他的手臂。  
　　  
　　Roberto依然在慈爱地爱抚自己的幼子。  
　　  
　　“Lex向我求亲，”Roberto说，“他许诺支持我的教皇之位，每年向教廷上供，在西班牙兴建教堂。他要换取的，是教廷对他继承权的肯定。”  
　　  
　　“我很抱歉，孩子。但你和我都知道，没有别的选择。为了你，为了我，更为了Saverin家族，Edu，你必须成为Luthor的妻子。”  
　　  
　　教皇的声音平静有力。Eduardo十分聪明；Roberto肯定地知道，Eduardo会明白他的苦心。  
　　  
　　偌大的书房寂静无声。Lex登上王位的手段并不光彩，甚至骇人听闻。弑父有悖伦常，所以前任教皇不愿意把王冠戴上Lex的头顶为他加冕。西班牙的暴君急需得到教廷的承认，而他又恰巧抓住了Roberto的死穴：Roberto从红衣主教上位教皇的过程中得罪了不少势力，他现在迫切需要强大力量的支持。而前任教皇留下的巨大财政亏空，也足够让他头疼。  
　　  
　　这是一场政治博弈，Roberto把Eduardo放在天平上称量，满意自己的幼子所带来的利益的重量。  
　　  
　　但是，他还要给Eduardo加一个砝码：他必须要确保，自己的幼子，就算冠上了Luthor家族的姓氏，也会始终对Saverin有死心塌地的忠诚。  
　　  
　　这就是他把Alex和Michele叫到这里的原因。  
　　  
　　他颇有耐心地等待着Eduardo的反应。像是过了一百年那么久，Eduardo才终于木木地点了点头。Roberto有点心疼自己孩子眼睛里那份神采的熄灭，但他依然抿着嘴角，神态威严。  
　　  
　　“我愿意，父亲。”Eduardo小声地说。他攥住父亲长袍的一角，一大颗泪水在华丽的布料上染开一片深色，“为了你……为了我们的家族。”  
　　  
　　Roberto像小时候那样把Eduardo抱上自己的膝头，爱怜地吻了吻幼子的发顶。他知道Dudu会想明白的。  
　　  
　　然后，教皇看向自己的另外两个儿子。Alex不辨喜怒，Michele则失魂落魄，还未从这晴天霹雳中缓过来。  
　　  
　　Roberto暗暗点头。两个儿子的反应，完全符合他的预期。他已经为自己的两个儿子做了选择，现在看来，他没有选错。  
　　  
　　而现在，他要先问出那个问题。  
　　  
　　“你们两个，”教皇抱着Eduardo，开口询问自己年长的两个儿子，“有和Omega同房过吗？”  
　　  
　　Alex看向父亲。他目光清明，Roberto猜他已经明白了自己的意图。  
　　  
　　“有过。”长子简短回答。  
　　  
　　Michele的目光还在Eduardo身上，但他也听见了父亲的话；他沉默地点了点头。  
　　  
　　“那么，你们谁愿意和你们的弟弟同房？”  
　　  
　　Roberto抛出这个问题，然后耐心地等待着。Eduardo坐在他怀里，无声地哭得更厉害了。  
　　  
　　书房里安静了那么一会。过了许久，Alex和Michele才不约而同对视一眼。  
　　  
　　“我们一起。”Alex走上前，从父亲怀里接过自己的幼弟。Eduardo把脸埋在自己手心里，哭得后背发抖。  
　　  
　　“别哭，Dudu。”Roberto拍拍小儿子的背，语气温柔地哄劝，“把你的第一次交给哥哥们，不是个比交给Lex更好的选择吗？”  
　　  
　　Michele也上前抱住Eduardo。罗马的玫瑰夹在两个哥哥中间，身体不停颤栗。Michele吻了吻弟弟的头顶，他和自己的大哥以及父亲，交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。  
　　  
　　Roberto退出书房，他贴心地关上门，还守在门口，确保不会有人出现打扰房中的兄弟三人。  
　　  
　　在古代埃及，这片人类文明的起源之地，上层贵族们通常会选择近亲通婚，以此确保血统的纯正。克里奥帕特拉在成为凯撒的情妇之前，就是她亲生弟弟的妻子。古埃及人虽然是不折不扣的异教徒，但Roberto依然觉得他们的做法可以借鉴。而作为一个alpha，他也清楚地知道，omega永远也不会拒绝他的第一个alpha。Eduardo的第一次理所应当属于他的两个哥哥：不论自己的小儿子最后会嫁给谁，Roberto都有这样的计划。只有这样，才能保住Eduardo对于家族永远的忠贞。  
　　  
　　Eduardo躲在Michele怀里。他在发抖，根本不能迈开脚步。书房的内侧还有一个房间，里面有一张舒适的大床，方便教皇在办公之余休息。Michele横抱起Eduardo走进休息室，Alex跟在他们身后，仔细地反锁上书房的门。  
　　  
　　Michele像是把一片羽毛放上水流那样，动作轻柔地把Eduardo放在大床的中央。Eduardo紧紧搂着二哥的脖子，不愿把头从Michele肩膀上抬起来。Michele感觉自己肩头的衣服被弟弟的眼泪弄得潮潮的；他伸手掰开Eduardo的手指，低下头亲吻弟弟挂着泪珠的紧闭的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“别怕，Dudu。”Michele说着，用另一只手向Alex招了招。大哥于是悄无声息地走近，曲起一条腿跪在床上。  
　　  
　　他们一前一后，把Eduardo包围在中间。Michele用双手捧起弟弟的脸，一个又一个的亲吻落在Eduardo颤抖的睫毛和嘴唇上。  
　　  
　　“我和Alex一定会让你快乐的，”Michele轻声说，温柔的话语像春风一样拂过弟弟的耳际。他的吻一路向下，从Eduardo的额头、鼻梁、再到敞开的衣襟中露出的锁骨。  
　　  
　　Alex不像自己的二弟，在情事上有那么多花言巧语。但在床上，他也是个十足温柔又有耐心的情人。在Eduardo被Michele的话语说动而渐渐放松的同时，他抓起Eduardo的一只手，与自己十指相扣，另一只手则动作轻缓地褪下幼弟的衣衫。Eduardo绸制的长袍滑下，露出线条漂亮的肩膀。他轻喘一声，Michele立刻抬起头，吻住弟弟张开的唇瓣。他的舌头滑进弟弟的口腔，舔舐过弟弟的牙齿。Eduardo从小被哥哥们捧作掌上明珠，他已经十五岁，却从没有人敢向他调情。第一次被人用这样方式亲吻的Omega攥住哥哥的一片衣角，既感到前所未有的不安，却又察觉到一股难言的胀痛自小腹升起。他难耐地轻轻喘着气，无意识地向自己的两个哥哥挺起胸膛。  
　　  
　　Michele和Alex于是一左一右，分别咬上Eduardo的一颗乳头。Omega的长袍滑落到手肘上，他不大不小地叫了一声，在意识到自己发出什么声音以后，又羞耻地咬住嘴唇。埋首在弟弟胸前的Alex抬起头，他抚着Eduardo的侧脸，亲吻幼弟的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“叫出来，Dudu。”alpha的声音低沉沙哑，Eduardo感觉自己的尾椎都在颤栗，“我想听你的声音。”  
　　  
　　Michele已经把Omega胸前的果实吮得又红又肿。他在罗马的贵族夫人小姐们之中十分有名；每次他打猎回来，都有大把的小姐躲在马车的扇子或是香闺的帷帐后面偷看他。教皇的二公子不知道爬过多少名门闺秀的露台，但就算与他有过一夜云雨，他第二天也还是会翻脸不认人。小姐们倾慕他的英俊与风流，却又伤心于他的无情与薄幸。但没人知道，Michele在自己的幼弟面前，能表现得多么低声下气。Eduardo坐在自己二哥的膝盖上，Alex在他身后，一边亲吻他的后颈，一边把双手绕到身前，揉捏Omega红肿挺立的乳头。Michele的双手则在自己弟弟的身上到处游走，探索Omega身上的每一处敏感点。Eduardo呻吟着，感觉自己像是一把竖琴，在哥哥们的指间发出高高低低的声音。  
　　  
　　Michele咬着弟弟的锁骨，满意地在弟弟脖颈上留下好几个难以消退的印记。他心猿意马地用手指摩挲着弟弟大腿内侧犹如奶油般柔嫩的肌肤，拇指不经意地擦过弟弟敏感的阴户。Eduardo剧烈地抖了一下，一股热意顺着小腹向下。  
　　  
　　“你湿了，Dudu。”Michele咬着弟弟的耳朵，用三个人都能听到的声音说。Eduardo的脸一下红到耳根，他无助地抬头看向自己的二哥，却又被凑上来的Michele吻个正着。  
　　  
　　Alex跪在Eduardo身后。他生得十分高大，还要比已经十分挺拔的Michele再高小半个头。Eduardo被自己的二哥吻得脱力，整个后背都靠进了大哥宽阔的胸膛。Alex的一只手占有欲十足地固定住弟弟的腰，另一只手则向下，爱抚着幼弟微微抬头的青涩性器。  
　　  
　　Eduardo被夹在两个哥哥当中，全身泛起粉色的红潮。他仰着头喘息着，Michele在前面咬着他的喉结，Alex在身后抚弄他的性器。Eduardo不自觉地抱着二哥的脑袋，Alex抓着他的手，让Omega和自己一起套弄那根漂亮的粉色性器。他的阴茎在大哥手里涨硬，Omega难捱地摇着头，甩出来的汗水与眼泪摔碎在床铺的锦缎上。Michele摩挲着弟弟的腰线，他空出手，从床头的暗格里取出一罐油膏。Michele用手指蘸取了一些，开始浅浅地往Eduardo阴部抽送。  
　　  
　　Eduardo大声吸了口气。他的阴茎前端已经开始冒水，随着Alex的动作，Omega的整根性器都变得水淋淋的。Alex的气息不轻不重喷在Omega颈后敏感的腺体上，Eduardo全身滚烫，像是口渴一般张着嘴唇。Michele又开始亲吻他，Eduardo含糊地呜咽着，开始主动追逐二哥的舌尖。Michele的食指刺入玫瑰的花蕊，Eduardo痛得抖了一下，他张开腿，下意识夹紧Michele的腰。他感觉到两股滚烫的热焰逼近自己；Alex和Michele都已经半褪了裤子，Michele把自己的阴茎和Eduardo的握在一起套弄，Alex也开始气息不稳，用自己的阴茎顶着Eduardo的尾骨磨蹭。  
　　  
　　Eduardo全身酥麻。一阵又一阵地快感像过电一样，逆着脊椎窜上他的大脑。他的意识变得一片混沌，只能无意识地抓紧不知是哪个哥哥的手臂，像溺水之人抓紧水上的浮木。在铺天盖地的白雾中，Eduardo哆嗦着，射在Alex和Michele笼在一起的手中。  
　　  
　　Omega的精液一股一股冒出来，很快在Michele手里汇成一滩。Alex掰过幼弟的脸，咬住Eduardo的下嘴唇，让他张开牙齿接受自己的亲吻。Michele把弟弟的精液恶劣地抹在Omega白嫩的小腹上，他还沾了一些，往Eduardo张开缝隙的阴道里试探。  
　　  
　　“我们换一下位置。”Alex圈着高潮后还在茫然的Eduardo，和自己的二弟要求。  
　　  
　　“为什么？”Michele有些不高兴。  
　　  
　　“你太性急了，”Alex轻轻咬着幼弟的耳垂，Eduardo还在靠着他发抖，“会弄痛Dudu。”  
　　  
　　“……好吧。”Michele勉强接受了这个建议。他们交换了位置，Michele来到Eduardo身后。那罐油膏摆在三兄弟之间；Alex开始耐心地开拓Eduardo的前面。Omega的阴道本来就紧窄，再加上Eduardo又是初经人事，所以Alex连手指都挺进得十分困难。Alpha忍得额头冒汗，Eduardo清醒了一些，他捧住大哥的脑袋，像只奶猫一样软绵绵地舔着大哥的嘴角。  
　　  
　　“Alex，”他轻声说，“没事，我不痛。”  
　　  
　　Alex爱怜地用鼻尖蹭着幼弟的脸颊。Michele在Eduardo身后，他已经在Eduardo的后穴里插了一根手指，正在模仿性交的动作抽插着。Eduardo被自己的两个哥哥前后夹击，他双眼迷蒙，弥漫在眼睛里的水雾不知是因为快乐还是苦楚。  
　　  
　　尽管Alex十分小心，但当他进入Eduardo的时候，Omega还是出了血。那代表处子之身流逝的血液与alpha抽插间带出的情液混在一起，融成暧昧的粉红色，从Omega腿间蜿蜒地滴落在床上，Eduardo小声啜泣着，他伏在大哥肩头，感觉到Michele从身后掰开自己的臀瓣，把另一根阴茎插进他的体内。  
　　  
　　被一前一后进入的疼痛与恐惧让Eduardo尖叫出声。Alex心疼地抱着弟弟，把自己的手指放在Omega口中让他咬着以缓解注意力。他和Michele隔着Eduardo争吵着，互相指责对方的粗鲁，却又不甘示弱地同时开始动作。  
　　  
　　Eduardo含着自己大哥的手指，他含混地呻吟着，津液从合不上的嘴角流下来。他的阴道和后穴都被阴茎塞满了；两个哥哥都那么粗大，Omega恐惧地抱着自己的肚子，感觉自己的内部好像只剩下一张薄膜。他的两个alpha就隔着那张薄膜在操他，他们随时都有可能把那张膜捅破，用那两根阴茎把他彻底操穿。  
　　  
　　但是没过一会，Eduardo的感觉就变了样。他开始出汗，两个哥哥特意不同步地进出他的身体，让他的两个腔道都开始急切地收缩。Michele给他的后穴里塞了太多油膏，他的后穴水淋淋的，感觉根本夹不住Michele进出的阴茎。而Alex也很有一套；他一边挺着阴茎进出Eduardo的阴道，一边用粗糙的指尖按揉着Omega小巧的阴蒂。Eduardo夹在两个哥哥之间急切地扭动着身体。他有些气恼；哥哥们看上去都经验丰富，而他还是第一次。想到哥哥们可能已经操过别的Omega，Eduardo又妒又气，忍不红了眼眶。就在这时，他的阴道收缩着，“咕嘟”冒出一腔热液，全部浇在了大哥的阴茎上。  
　　  
　　Alex的喘息一下变了。他握住弟弟花枝一般柔韧的腰，用力地顶了十数下。Michele不甘落后，也开始大开大合地操弄起自己的弟弟。两个alpha相互较劲，一时之间，书房里只剩下淫糜的肉体拍打声，以及夹在其中Omega无助的哭喊。  
　　  
　　猛烈的上百下挞伐后，Alex和Michele都放慢了动作。他们的阴茎在弟弟身体里跳动着，甚至比之前还涨得更加粗大。Eduardo的阴茎也颤巍巍立着，被操得汩汩出精。他的阴道还在喷水，带出一些被化成粉红色的清液。Omega的股间和臀瓣都被拍打得发红，乳头也可怜兮兮地蹭破了皮。Alex和Michele体贴地没有成结；因为不能在Eduardo身上留下标记。Michele恨恨地在弟弟后背上咬下好几个牙印、  
　　  
　　Eduardo被灌了一肚子哥哥们的精液。他前后都胀满了，累得手指都抬不起来。Michele把他放平在床上，Alex也面对他躺下来，伸手笼了笼幼弟汗湿的棕发，吻他的鼻梁和额头。Eduardo浑身酸软地躺在两个哥哥之间，Michele搂着他的腰，Eduardo于是顺从地转过身。Alex滚烫的气息停留在Omega颈后的腺体处，Eduardo发着抖，感觉自己的身体又有了反应。Alex从后面抬起弟弟的一条腿，他一边舔去Eduardo的汗珠，一边抓着Eduardo的胯骨从身后进入了幼弟。Eduardo用鼻音发出哼声，Michele凑近吻他，一只手抚慰着Eduardo颤巍巍挺立的性器，另一只手的手指揉开Eduardo的阴唇，扶着自己的阴茎从前面进入了他。  
　　  
　　Eduardo不知道自己和哥哥们做了多久；他被来回翻来覆去，嘴巴、阴道和后穴都尝过了哥哥们的精液。在此之前，Omega从不知道自己有这样淫荡的身体。他甚至连脚趾都是敏感带；Michele用舌头舔过弟弟脚趾间缝隙的时候，Eduardo没出息地哭个不停，把精液都射在了自己的肚皮上。他被两个哥哥玩到几乎脱水，Alex只好把清水含在嘴里，一口一口地喂给他。书房窗帘后透进的阳光从白色变成金黄，Eduardo筋疲力尽，他骑在Alex身上前后摇晃，不知道什么时候昏了过去。  
　　  
　　过度的劳累和快感让Eduardo昏昏沉沉。他意识涣散，半梦半醒间看到书房亮起昏黄的烛光。他躺在自己二哥的怀里，Michele的一条胳膊垫在自己幼弟的颈下，另一只手则占有欲十足地搂紧Eduardo的腰。Omega浑身酸疼，他微微动了动，感觉到下身传来微妙的酸胀。Eduardo下意识伸手摸向下身，发现Michele的阴茎还插在他的身体里。  
　　  
　　Eduardo满脸滚烫。他偷偷看了会二哥英俊的脸，凑上去吻了吻二哥的下颌。他被奇异的幸福感包围，好像心口与生俱来的空洞被“爱”完完整整地填上。他重新枕上哥哥的胳膊，迷迷糊糊地想要进入梦乡。  
　　  
　　大哥和父亲隔着门扇的对话声碎片一样断断续续地传到Eduardo耳朵里。  
　　  
　　“……我和Michele没标记他。”是Alex的声音，“……放心，父亲，我和Michele知道Dudu的价值，他是我们家族的重要财产。”  
　　  
　　混沌的大脑无法处理哥哥话中的信息，Eduardo倦怠地闭上眼，想要放任自己沉进梦乡。  
　　  
　　Alex走了进来。他唤醒自己的幼弟，连哄带劝让他喝下了一碗药汤。  
　　  
　　FIN.  
　　  
　　


End file.
